Memories
by LightingMan792
Summary: Memories they tried to hide from them. But it drove them all insane. (Sorry, i'm not good at summary's. I'l work on a better one soon)


**Well, Yup! New story :D Since I'm on a writer's block on my other two, I decided to start a new story! I will still be working on my other two, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson not me. **

**Warning: May contain Swearing and spoilers.**

**Now to get on with the story! (Takes place after Titan War)**

**Memories**

A boy wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans walked to the top of a hill, the boy had his hood up so his face and hair were hidden. His hands were in his pockets and from the way he walked, he dreaded the moment he would reach the top. Step by step he slowly walked. Each step would be slower than the one before. But the boy never fully stopped walking. So he did reach the top. As soon as he was able to see the other side of the hill, he regretted it.

_Memories._

They hunted him. They never left him. He had thought coming back would help him forget. But it didn't. It made him remember things he had spent years trying to forget. The barren wasteland in front of him reminded him of what it used to be before. Flashes of the past started popping into his mind. The boy shook his head hoping it would make them go away, but it was in vein. He couldn't escape the past. Nobody could. No matter how much they tried, demigods could never forget. But this boy, he remembered it all as if it was yesterday. The 12 cabins that used to be in a U shape. The forest that he had come to love and care for. The fields he would tend to once a week. The arena he would fight in every day. The Big house that had stored all his achievements. It was all gone. Everything was turned into this barren wasteland. He had tried to forget. He shouldn't have come back.

_He should have died that day._

It was obvious. Almost everyone else died. Why didn't he join them? Why had the fates spared him? Did he have a task that he had yet to fulfill? If that was it, he had no idea what the task was. All the boy knew was that he couldn't hide from the memories. He had tried, yet he kept on coming back. Yet he was still hunted. Every time he went to sleep, every time he closed his eyes, every time he looked at a drop of water. The memories hunted him. They slowly sapped his sanity. The boy stood there for hours, on the hill, remembering everything he had tried to forget. All the pain, all the hurt, all the sorrow.

A blonde girl wearing an orange shirt with words long faded, started to walk on top of the hill. The girl too had tried to hide from the Memories. But unlike the Boy, she had adapted. She had been following to Boys trail for weeks now. Only to find him in the one place she vowed never to return too. Even if she had adapted, she still felt guilty for what she had done. Every time a flashback came to her, instead of fear and sorrow, she felt guilt. Now after the task she was about to fulfill, she would only feel guiltier.

Just like the boy, she walked slowly up the hill, each step slower than the last. Just like the boy, she reached the top. And just like the bow, she regretted it. Looking down she remembers the happy faces she had seen throughout the years in this cursed place. People who trusted her, all their faces came to her mind when she thought or looks at the wasteland beneath her. After about half an hour, she finally decided to snap out of it and do what she came to do.

"It still hunts you, I can tell." She said with a polite tone that showed a bit of care. The boy quickly snapped his head towards her, as if only now noticing her arrival. Without saying any words, the boy nodded and turned around in attempt to walk back to where he came from. The girl stopped him with her words. "You're weak. Only a shadow of what you used to be. That's why they sent me. That's why I'm going to kill you."

The boy turned around when hearing this. The boy said the first words he had said in years, "So? Kill me. Where ever I go in the afterlife, it will be better than being in a world with a thing like you."

The girl brought out a Russian PSS pistol, one of the most silent pistols in the world today. Tears were clearly seen in her eyes, "You don't even regard me as a person! I should shoot you right now!"

The boy kept a excellent poker face with his hood over his face and hands still in his pocket. His body was perfectly still, not even wobbling! "Is that now what you were trained to do? Why are you even talking to me? Your job was to kill me. Not too talk to me."

The girl gripped tighter onto the pistol, her finger ready to pull the trigger, "Annabeth. My name is Annabeth. Can you not remember that?!" Tears were streaming down her face. She wanted the boy to give up. She didn't want to shoot him. She knew that if she brought the boy back alive and with no spirit, she would get rewarded more than if she just killed him. Plus. She once loved this boy. She couldn't kill him. Even If she tried.

"I don't care. You don't deserve a name." The boy said, "Shoot me. I. Don't. Care." The boy brought down his hoodie to reveal his black hair and Sea green eyes. He was staring right into the girl's Gray eyes. The eyes he used to love. Now, the yes he hated more than anything in the world.

"Go to hell." The girl pulled the trigger three times. The boy fell to the ground.

_Three shots were fired that day. _

_Yet the boy was still alive._

**A/N Another story! I hope you like it :D AS always, please don't forget to review and favorite :D **

_**Lightningman, out!**_


End file.
